The following PTL 1 and PTL 2 have been known as literatures pertaining to semiconductor module coolers.
PTL 1 discloses a device in which a heat radiation fin and a peripheral wall are integrated to constitute a base plate with the fin, the projection amount of the heat radiation fin is equal to or smaller than that of the peripheral wall, a peripheral wall end surface of the peripheral wall is turned to the same plane, a power semiconductor module and a cooling jacket form a cooling medium flow path, and a water supply port and a water discharge port are disposed at corners of the flow path diagonal to each other.
PTL 2 discloses a method for manufacturing a casing component member to which a pipe is connected, the method having: a first step of creating a first intermediate workpiece having a connecting-part forming portion and flat portions; a second step of creating a second intermediate workpiece in which the depth of the bend of the connecting-part forming portion is greater than that of the first intermediate workpiece and the width of the flat portions is smaller; a third step of creating a third intermediate workpiece having the connecting-part forming portion, inclined flat portions, and narrow flat portions; a fourth step of creating a fourth intermediate workpiece by pressurizing the inclined flat portions of the third intermediate workpiece obliquely upward and collecting materials in the connecting part between the inclined flat portions and the side walls of the connecting-part forming portion; a fifth step of creating a fifth intermediate workpiece on which burrs are formed in the opening end portions of both side walls of the connecting-part forming portion, by pressurizing the side walls of the connecting-part forming portion, the inclined flat portions and the narrow width flat portions of the fourth intermediate workpiece from above and below; and a sixth step of creating the casing component member by removing the burrs.